


Mornin', Mister Dillon

by anxiousgoddex



Series: Good morning kisses [2]
Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Slash, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgoddex/pseuds/anxiousgoddex
Summary: Chester and Matt wake up late after a long night and head out to face the day.





	Mornin', Mister Dillon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted work, fulfilling one New Year's resolution right away. It's also the first work on here for Matt and Chester romantically, so I hope at least some people like it. Especially since there's much more to come. Enjoy!

Chester tried to resist the irritating light penetrating his eyelids, snuggling back into the blanket and closing his eyes instead. He wanted nothing more than to slip back into sleep, but his brain was awake now, and after a few moments he slowly opened his eyes.

The room was full of sunlight, indicating that he’d overslept. He lifted his head and looked around, smiling when he realized the blanket he’d thought was covering his face was actually Matt’s vest. The other man was stretched out on the cot underneath him, still asleep and snoring less than quietly.

Chester removed Matt’s arm from around him carefully and set it down on the cot. With equal care, he rose off his beau, slowly enough not to wake him, and stood up. Looking around, he blinked and oriented himself. Boy, he needed to get his head down from the clouds.

He padded over to the front of the office to put some coffee on, thinking as he did about last night. They’d ridden all night to make it home. Chester had a vague recollection of putting Donny and Freddie up in the stable and stumbling down to the office, leaning on each other and yawning as they tried to stay awake for a few more minutes. He smiled. Judging on how they’d fallen asleep, a few minutes had been all.

Walking quietly back over to the cot, he picked up his boots and sat down at the table to put them on. Matt was still asleep, or at least appeared to be.

Chester got up and stumbled over to the mirror, still not as fully awake as he could be. Picking up his comb, he ran it through his hair, trying to smooth the unruly locks. He tilted his head to examine his reflection, and deemed it acceptable.

Matt murmured something incoherent and rolled over to face the wall. Chester glanced at him in the mirror and smiled.

He set the comb down, walked over to the cot and picked his hat up from the floor. He put it on, then leaned down over Matt, shaking his shoulder gently. "Mornin’, Mister Dillon."

Matt kept perfectly still on his side. Chester shook him a little harder. "Mister Dillon." Matt didn’t open his eyes, but yawned and stirred a little, indicating that he was indeed awake.

Chester frowned, concerned, before he realized his mistake. He shook again. "Wake up, Matt."

Matt rolled over onto his back and grabbed the arm Chester was using to shake him, pulling the other man awkwardly down on top of him and kissing him. Chester pulled back, laughing, and Matt tipped the hat back off his beau’s head, running his fingers through Chester’s hair. Chester balanced himself as best he could and kissed Matt, drawing back a moment later. They smiled into each other’s eyes.

"Good morning, Chester," Matt said.

"Good mornin’, Matt." Chester touched Matt’s cheek.

"Very good." Matt sat up, bringing Chester with him, and looked around. "Well, I guess we better get up and around. What time is it?"

"I don't know, but it's at least mid-morning."

"Well. We better get moving before this town forgets it’s got laws."

"It’ll be alright without us for awhile." Chester kissed Matt again. Longer this time.

Matt pulled back. "Oh, I wish." He gave a wry smile of reluctance and nipped lightly at Chester’s neck. "But you know it won’t."

"Well, it was worth a try, at least," Chester said. He got off of Matt, allowing them both the ability to stand up.

"Sure was, Chester, sure was." Matt smiled down at Chester and kissed him again. "I kinda like it when you’re the one straining your neck for a change."

Chester laughed and handed Matt his hat before picking his own up and setting it back on his head. "You know there’s a way you could remedy that."

Matt quickly dropped his hat into place and scooped Chester up into his arms. Chester hiked his leg up on Matt’s hip to help him with the weight, draping his arms around his man’s shoulders as they looked comfortably into each other’s eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too."

A long, lingering kiss followed. When they finally pulled apart, Chester smoothed his hand over Matt’s cheek. "Matt."

"Yeah, we’d better go." Matt kissed him again, quickly, then set him down. Chester bent down and picked up Matt’s gun belt, handing it to him. Matt accepted and fastened it, nodding his thanks.

“You want some coffee, Matt?” Chester asked.

Matt shook his head. “No, I’ll wait.”

“Alright then.” Chester followed Matt over to the door, which Matt opened and stepped aside. He gestured towards the opening and quietly said "After you, my love."

Chester smiled at him and accepted the gesture.

**Author's Note:**

> Donny and Freddie are Matt and Chester's horses.


End file.
